


lovestruck

by sousuke



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sousuke/pseuds/sousuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisumi thought he was over his middle school crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovestruck

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I was working on but can't be bothered finishing. Set during s2 ep8 from Kisumi's POV.

"You really do love swimming, don't you, Makoto?"

The words roll off his tongue beneath a husky laugh; an emotional facade that he perfected all too long ago. Kisumi's smile forms wrinkles beside his eyes. It lights up his face like fireworks in a winter night sky, so brightly that you might forget how dark it was only moments earlier.

Makoto brings out an unfamiliar side in Kisumi, one that he can only control by masking beneath an imitation of his usual jovial demeanour. 'Is this what they call a "cherub"?' Kisumi had thought upon meeting him, and although he truly did like Haru, his baby-faced best friend outshone him like the moon would a firefly. Looking back on those days, he realises now that many more than himself would recall Tachibana Makoto's image when reflecting on their first love.

He stands to shake away the fluttering in his chest, to pass off Makoto's sentiment as only a part of his nature. He needs to remind himself that the heart of an angel belongs to the world. 

"Then I'll leave Hayato to you, Makoto."

\--

There's a cruel breed of anxiety tightening in Kisumi's chest as he watches from the second floor of the Iwatobi Returns SC. It pains him to see his little brother so wrought with fear, standing in the shallow waters and waiting his turn to swim as if it will lead him straight into the belly of a beast. And to smite him with more guilt than just the blame for Hayato's aquatic distress, he can't help but eye the way Makoto's rash guard clings to his frame, nor can he quieten the skip in his heartbeat at every smile or laugh or cheer he gives. 

'He's grown a lot,' Kisumi thinks. 'Certainly not a rosy-cheeked Cupid anymore.'

And, yet, even after all the years he's been given to move on, the head of the arrow shot through his heart still pumps a forlorn lovesickness through his veins.

**Author's Note:**

> im so bad at characterisation im sorry it's a wip.


End file.
